


Writing home

by mariabumby



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - competetive short story writers, Gen, M/M, angsty, idk - Freeform, indirect pining, it's short k, yes that's an au now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariabumby/pseuds/mariabumby
Summary: But we find each other five years later on a bookshelf.





	

Competitive Short Story writing AU. 

 

Where Rin was the one who dragged Sousuke into submitting shit anyway. 

 

They’ve lived their whole writing lives together, and their writing voices weave in and out like two familiar hands that have a pulse that breathe together in the same way. 

 

They know each other’s thoughts, even more dangerous, each other’s subconscious.

 

Their phrases have sparred and shaped each other and they’re labeled twin blades, cutting across all youth writing japanese competitions. 

 

But Rin’s words spell: 

 

_"Sousuke I’m suffocating, you’re winning all the competitions - I’m not sure of who I am anymore, I’m just gonna go join a shark tank yeah. I’ll learn english, try to get into new york.  and no writing, to each other- ever. ( I can’t handle how I’m surrounded by your voice) let’s see where all of this goes.’_

 

Sousuke meekly:

 

_’oh.. okay.'_

 

 

 

 

———————————

 

 

 

But we find each other five years later on a bookshelf.

 

And you’ve answered my first english on long-distance swimming novel in a crazy alias in gorgeous japanese and it’s so good, I know it’s you and I miss you and I’m crying in a japanese book outlet store- writing you anonymous love letters, and writers are so fucking lonely who the fuck had this idea anyway.

 

My book grazes the tail end NY bestseller list for a single day -and it’s mine, but i tell you i want to get someone to copywrite correct all the printed copies and put in the byline; send you the corrected copy- me and you, me and only ever you. because you’re my mirror the better half of me. and spell insanity for us to be parted this way. and i can’t believe you’ve been working as a copy writer in the news, then a screenwriter in los angeles. how many hours is that drive again,. and hey do you want to do a collaboration. my apologies, please. please. i don’t care where we’ll be. in loud new york apartments, or barely starving in california streets. i want to hear you read. i want your words in my mouth echoing in the same space. eyes edging dangerously close. i told you before i wanted to fall in love like in the 18th century, short encounters and excessive longhand letters, so we’ve allowed ourselves email, allowed ourselves this deluge if this is not our most possessed pieces of words. where we’re both sort of strangers and we bite at each other’s parts, carving poems. five agonising years it took me, to discover the sweetest words in a goddamn airport: hello Sousuke, welcome home. 

**Author's Note:**

> im posting my 2016 stuff since i'm less embarrassed about them(?). leave a comment hon


End file.
